


Possessive

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, jaydick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is a hot piece of ass. Jason is tired of people trying to touch it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

Dick Grayson was a hot commodity. Everyone knew it. He was the son of the billionaire Bruce Wayne. Plus, he had such a great ass everyone would just have to try to get a piece of it. Even as Nightwing, he was the hottie star. Ass to die for, and what people could see of his face, they thought he was a handsome mystery. As Dick Grayson’s boyfriend, it was impossible not to possessive or protective. 

One night while attending one of Bruce’s events- Gala, charity fundraiser, party he didn’t know anymore- women and men began to get too handsy and close to Dick. Two girls ogling him, and another two men vying for attention. All four were surrounded, taking turns to touch Dick’s arm or shoulder. Even his face or abs. Anything they could touch, they would. Jason had merely stepped away for one moment to grab some drinks when Dick had been surrounded. Dick was being polite about all the touching, but his eyes and the lines around his mouth said otherwise. 

Jason had had enough of the too handsy fans. Drinks in hand, he stormed over, shoving through people with barely an “Excuse me.” Jealously and protectiveness stirred within him, dark and strong. He slid between the little group of flirts, much to Dick’s relief. He could feel eyes watching them, waiting to see what Jason would do. 

“Here’s your drink, babe.” Jason said, handing him a glass and then sending the type of glares only scum received at the flirts, wrapping his arm possessively around Dick’s waist. The four retreated. A wise move. 

“Thanks Jason.”

“No problem.” The antihero could still feels eyes on them, so he leaned down for a nice, languid kiss, keeping his eyes open to see the looks of jealousy. When the couple broke away, he just smirked at the others. Dick was his, and he would flaunt it.


End file.
